


Old but gold

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, Choking, Collars, Fingering, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert, Leashes, M/M, Rough Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Prompt: Dark!Newt and Gellert Grindelwald are having some fun in Newt's case, maybe to celebrate a successfull mission. Things I would like you to include: A collar, a leash and choking. Now you go and have fun. :)





	Old but gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTantabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/gifts).



> I posted this a while back on tumblr (sep 2017!!) but I never got round to adding it to AO3, so here you go! All mistakes are my own and it's unbeta'd sorry.
> 
> So far it's my only Grindelnewt (though I do have one coming this week !) so... please be gentle?
> 
> Come see me on tumblr! I wanna write more Grindelnewt, inspire me? @dmitriwrites

Newt had been ushering the Kelpie back to his water when a warm body presses against him from behind. He can’t fight a smile, tilting his head back when long fingers curl around the base of his throat, lips against his ear. 

“The way you looked today.” He shivers at the growl in Gellerts voice. He knew how the wizard got after a battle, all that pent up energy and dark magic trembling under his skin. He was more then happy to be the one to help him work it out.

Fingers tighten around his throat and his breath hitches, the pressure is exquisite and he can’t help but melt against it, lashes fluttering. “Mm, I was rather busy looking at you actually.” A warm hand pushes under his shirt, gripping tightly at his hip as Gellert laughs low by his ear. 

“You know what I want Newton. Don’t play innocent.” He drags his tongue over his lower lip and moans softly when fingers slip into his trousers, palming his cock through his boxers. 

“You should know by now I’m far from innocent, Gellert.” His hips roll up against the friction. He’s been half hard just watching the way the other man had slaughtered through the Aurors, the way those mismatched eyes glinted, the smear of blood on his skin-

Fingers curl around his cock, stroking slowly and it’s not enough at all, but he knows better then to push his luck by demanding more so he shivers, dropping his head back onto the wizards shoulder and gasps a sweet “What do you want, I’ll give you anything.”

“Anything?” Gellert sounds amused now, dragging his thumb over the head of his cock. “I want to collar you Newt, Lead you by a nice leash as you please me.”

Newt _whines_ , squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as a thrill runs through him. He loved the collar, loved the way Gellert put it on just too tightly, so that it was hard to swallow or breathe without feeling the leather digging into skin, he loved being so completely owned - like a pet for him to play with whenever he liked.

“Anything you wish.” He agrees easily and hands pull away from him. He turns, watches as Gellert pulls the collar from the air. It’s a pretty thing, hard green leather with little studs along the length of it and his body flushes in anticipation. 

His lips part at the bruising kiss that follows, the drag of teeth on his lip, sharp with promise as Gellert curls the leather tightly around his throat, pulling it so that Newt is forced to follow, dragged back from his lips. 

There’s a long black leash connected to it and Gellert wraps it around his fist, dragging his eyes over him, Newt trembles under the weight of his gaze, the dark impatience in them causing heat to curl in his stomach. 

“I will not be taking my time with you today, this is for my pleasure. Are you going to be a good little thing and let me use you?” Newt forces his throat to swallow, dragging in a shakey breath. In answer he drags his fingers over his shirt, his magic undoing the buttons, letting it fall from his shoulders to the floor, his lashes flutter when Gellert makes a pleased noise and tugs on the leash. “Continue, I want to see all of you.”

He knows what happens when he keeps him waiting and so he slips out of the rest of his clothes, and follows, guiding by the tight pull of the leash when Gellert walks them over to a bench  - He’d put it in a little while ago, this happened surprisingly often, not that he was about to complain - and sinks down into it, leaning back almost lazily.

He climbs into Gellert’s lap, settling straddling him, cheeks flushing when Gellert drags him down to kiss him, it’s hard to breath again, but the way he get’s dizzy just makes him that much harder, squirming in the wizards lap, grinding down against the thick length of his cock through his trousers. 

Fingers slip between his cheeks, slick from wandless magic and press against his hole, circling the rim teasingly. He loves, that even when Gellert is using him, he still finds a way to draw it out just enough to drive Newt absolutely wild. 

He arches and cries out when two fingers push into him, choking on a gasp as the collar tightens again and Gellert holds him firmly in place. The stretch makes him clench up, cheeks dark as he bites at his lip, pushing down against him, working through the slight hint of pain as Gellert works his fingers deep, twisting and crooking them.

He’s so- bloody good with his hands, or perhaps Newt is just to easily worked up, either way Gellert’s fingers are working him open and Newt his bucking and grabbing at the wizards shoulders, panting soft, begging little “Oh, oh, Oh’s” his cock leaking against his stomach, mouth falling slack when Gellert starts rubbing up against his prostate, heat racing up his spine-  like every nerve is alight by the touch.

He’s so close to release, three fingers deep when Gellert slips them free and Newt almost sobs, tears clinging to his lashes, he hates not being allowed to cum but it wars with the need to please him, to do exactly as he’s told - for once.

Gellert chuckles, low and rough, tilting Newt’s chin up with a smirk. “This was for my pleasure and yet you seem to be enjoying yourself. Free me, I want you to ride me, and if you cum before I do…” 

Newt nods shakily, blinking the tears from his eyes, reaching down with trembling fingers to undo Gellerts trousers, pulling that beautiful cock of his out. Newt licks over his lips and the dark wizard tuts his tongue. “You can have your mouthful later, you know what I want now.”

Newt almost pouts, but he’s so excited by the idea of being full again that he lifts himself up, lining the blunt head of his cock against his hole. He drops down, taking it in one hard thrust and it takes everything in him not too get even louder, it fills him so wonderfully, leaving his hole wide and gaping as he pulls back up. He doubts that anyone would fit him so well, but he’s not really inclined to find out.

Gellert shortens the leash, using it to guide Newt up and back down. The pace he set’s is brutal, hard, punishing thrusts, but he loves all of them, moaning and circling his hips down, taking him to the hilt each time. His nails bite into Gellert’s shoulders, milking the length of him as his mind goes blissfully quiet, nothing but the sensation of being used left in him.

“ _Please_ ” He pants the word softly, it feels like he’s been taken for hours, his thighs burning and the mind numbing pleasure dragging through his body. He’s been fighting of his orgasm at every thrust, but he can’t - he’s so desperate, so hopelessly desperate.

He works his hole around Gellert, rocking into it, pressing hard kisses to his lips, dragging his nails down the wizards back. 

The bite of pain is what pushes him over the edge and he grabs for Newt’s hips, dragging him down and holding him still as he buries himself deep and spills over the edge. 

That’s all it takes for Newt, tumbling after him, cumming in messy streaks over his own stomach. He feels so thoroughly fucked out, cheeks flushed, muscles sore and hole wet and open that he slumps against him, burying his face against Gellert’s throat.

He makes a sound of protest when Gellerts fingers drift over the back of the collar, going to undo it, and he mumbles a soft “Leave it on.”

He feels him pause, the silent question and Newt pulls back, pressing a soft kiss to him this time. “I want everyone too know, leave it on.” Gellerts smile is blinding and Newt knows he’s entirely buggered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going!


End file.
